Emotions
by D0omkitty
Summary: Raven starts thinking about Beastboy. Then three new emotions appear. Can she control them?BBxRAE


**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned the teen titans my story would've happened a LOONNNGGG time ago so ya.**

Raven let out a sigh. For the passed couple of days all she could think about was Beastboy. She didn't even like him! Why did bizarre thoughts like his smile or eyes enter her mind? _He is so stupid, yet totally adorable. Since when do I say totally! Pull yourself together Raven. Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion…Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos. _She stopped. She heard Beastboy's feet coming down the hall. She levitated to the door and opened it. Beastboy fell flat on his face. She suppressed a smile.

"What?" she used her usual tone.

"I… um… was uh-"

"Get on with it."

"Sorry… was wondering if you wanted to breakfast with me?"

She looked at her clock. "Beastboy it's six in the morning. Don't you get up at twelve?"

He looked down obviously hurt. "Oh yeah I guess I forgot. I'll go back to bed now. See around Raven." He mumbled. He walked stiffly back to his room.

Raven pretended to close her door, but quickly poked out her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered quietly to himself, smacking his face as he did so. He was too distracted to smell Raven. "Go back there and tell her how you feel! I can't! She's too beautiful! I can't compete! Compete with whom! I don't know! She's into guys like Malichor! Bite your tongue! No! It might hurt… hmm… I wonder…" he bit his tongue. "OWW!"

Raven giggled. She couldn't believe beastboy was talking to himself and it was about her. He froze, only his ears twitching a bit.

Starfire popped out of her room "Friend Beastboy what causes you such pain and who is it you speak to? Good morning friend Raven. What is the source of your amusement?"

Beastboy turned around to see Raven half way out of her room a faint smile tracing her lips. He blushed and ran to his room.

_Why was I watching him? You weren't… I was. _She gasped and ran to her room.

**Nevermore**

"All right who was it! Who was watching Beastboy!"

"Me." Answered an alluring tone. Raven turned around to see a raven in a hot pink robe.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lust. One of your newest emotions." She smiled.

Another popped out. She had a slightly paler robe on.

"I tried to stop her! But she wouldn't listen! Oh… I'm Love."

Raven gawked. "Are their anymore of you?" she asked slightly irritated.

One more stepped out. She had a bright green robe on.

"With Love comes Lust. And with Lust comes me… Jealousy. Hey wait. You get a blue robe! I want one. This is so unfair!" She walked away angrily.

She was sucked back to Earth. Someone knocked on her door. See opened it to see Robin. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Beastboy. He locked his door. We think he's been banging himself against the wall for the last couple hours. Can you help us get in?"

"Yes." She spoke but differently in an alluring voice. Before she new it she was in Beastboy room.

"AHHH!" beastboy turned into a cat. Finally gaining control of her body, Raven screamed too.

"Raven y-you scared me I thought it was a zombie or something."

"I-I'm sorry." She noticed a small dent in the wall. A bruise started to develop on his head.

"Were you hitting you head on the wall?"

"Umm... No! I saw a bug a-and tried to squish it."

"And your forehead?"

"I tripped. Why do you care anyways?"

_Tell him Raven! You have to! _

"Tell him what! That I love him! He'd freak!" she shouted at herself. She froze. Her voice carried around the room. She heard a few gasps from out side the room and one said 'About time'.

_Dude she likes me! I… I should kiss her! _He walked slowly to her and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide open in shock. He pulled back to reveal his toothy grin. He leaned in to kiss her again. This time she kissed back.

**Outside BB's Room**

"Have you kissed her yet?" Cyborg yelled through the door. BB had told his secret of liking her to him a couple weeks back. He grinned.

"No answer. That means yes." Robin looked shocked, a twitch forming in his right eye and Starfire looked as if she had just exploded with happiness. She ripped the door from off its hinges to reveal Beastboy and Raven lip locked. Beast boy broke off.

"Dude I wasn't done yet! Hey m-my DOOR!" His eyes wide looking at were his door once was.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Whew wipes sweat of fore head finally! What do you think? I kind of like it. Why don't you take the ten seconds used roll your eyes at my story and convert it to writing a comment. Thanks much appreciated! Should I add more?

BB AND RAE FOREVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAH! Later.


End file.
